


Ron & Carl's first time

by crybaby4life



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bottom Ron Anderson, First Time, M/M, Top Carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby4life/pseuds/crybaby4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron loses it to Carl under a tree in Alexandria.</p><p>No time for fancy titles; it's exactly what it says it is. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron & Carl's first time

Carl was on top of him; they were making out. It was evening, the sun was just about to slip down, and they were in a spot in Alexandria close to the wall, by a beech tree. It was a place they’d come to before; it was pretty hidden by trees from the rest of the town, so they’d made out there a few times, and…done other stuff. Lying on the grass, Ron’s hand was on the back of Carl’s neck, their mouths were connected and moving, there was heavy breathing and just the slight rustle of their clothes rubbing together.

Ron put his hand on Carl’s shoulder and pushed him back, regretfully breaking the kiss.

“Carl, I…I was wondering,” Ron whispered, still panting with heat, “if, sometime, if you wanted to—to give it to me?”

He looked back and forth from Carl to the side, nervousness coming over him from being right under the intense gaze of Carl’s blue eyes. He waited for Carl to say something, hoping that he would know what he was talking about; it was the only way he had come up with to phrase it that didn’t make him feel completely weird. He had honestly planned on asking more gracefully, and at a less desperate time, but now the words had just tumbled out.

“You mean…you mean, you want to have sex?” Carl asked, almost catching up with his own breathing.

Ron felt a new flash of embarrassment but he nodded and said back, “Yeah, I mean, you know, only—only if you want to…”

He waited again while Carl kept looking at him, and then Carl finally nodded back and said, a little breathless again, “Yeah. Okay, sure.”

“Yeah?” Ron asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. “Okay. ‘Cause I have…” He sat up slightly to reach into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He held it up, half-offering it to Carl, looking down and then up at Carl self-consciously, trying to discern the expression on his face.

He was glad when Carl took it from him, but he couldn’t quite figure out what Carl was thinking. He hoped the hesitation he saw just meant that Carl was kind of nervous, like he was.

“So I, I use this on you?” asked Carl, sincere eyes resting on Ron’s.

Ron shrugged. “Yeah, again, only--only if you want to.”

He thought he saw a glimmer of excitement in Carl’s eyes when he nodded back, but then Carl had leaned down to kiss Ron’s chest.

Ron sighed and dropped his head back, feeling Carl’s lips press against his sternum. Carl hurriedly started undoing all the buttons that hadn’t yet been opened along Ron’s button-down, and Ron laid back while Carl slid wet kisses all the way down the skin of his torso.

Carl hovered at the bottom of Ron’s stomach for a second while Ron closed his eyes and fought to keep his breath. Carl undid Ron’s belt buckle, pulled down the top of his jeans, and then took down the boxers, but Ron wasn’t expecting it when Carl took almost his entire length in his mouth.

“Uhn, Carl...” Ron bit out in surprise, arching back a bit. After a couple more bobs, Carl had pulled off and Ron looked up to see him pulling open the bottle of lube. When Carl tried to awkwardly scooch Ron’s boxers down some more, Ron stopped him.

“Wait, let me just--let me just take these all the way off,” Ron breathed. 

“Okay,” Carl said softly as he kneeled up to make room for both of them to fumble Ron’s jeans and underwear down. 

Once that was done, Carl moved back up and cautiously started dipping a finger in the lube. Ron’s heart fluttered anxiously at being so exposed underneath Carl now, but he cleared his throat and forced himself to ignore it.

“Okay, so I just…” whispered Carl while Ron watched him awkwardly rubbing his fingers together. Then Carl dropped his hand between Ron’s legs, past his dick, and then settled the slick pad of his finger on the skin behind his balls.

Ron gave a small shudder and Carl started sliding his finger down in small circles until he could feel the dip of Ron’s entrance. His other hand was propping himself up by Ron’s waist and he kept his eyes intent on every expression Ron made.

“Are you ready? Should I—” Carl asked, watching Ron, who had brought the sleeve over his wrist up to his mouth and was biting it. Ron dropped it long enough to nod and say, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Okay…” Carl whispered so soft that it honestly sounded a little strangled. While Carl shifted on his knees and looked down, Ron could see in the evening light that his cheeks had gone bright red with nervousness. Ron wanted to say something to break the tension, and let Carl know that it was totally okay, but he was too self-conscious himself to even think of what he could say to ease Carl’s embarrassment. So he sat there biting his sleeve again, in anticipation of Carl’s move.

Finally Carl started pushing a finger in, slowly and painstakingly, glancing up back and forth to Ron’s face. When the finger was almost all the way in, Carl asked softly, “Does it feel okay?...I-is this right?”

Ron pulled his hand away from his mouth and let it drop to the ground. “Yeah, it feels fine,” he said back. After Carl, who was looking straight at him with concerned blue eyes, nodded and look relieved, Ron laid back again and closed his eyes. 

Still inside of Ron, Carl slowly started moving his finger back and forth, and Ron could hear him shifting on the ground again. Ron felt more relaxed lying back as he was; he could avoid the intenseness of looking at Carl face-to-face, and started to focus just on the feeling.

It didn’t really feel like much of anything, even as Carl got bolder and picked up the pace more, but it sure did when Carl took Ron’s dick in his mouth again. Ron breathed in long and then let out a pleasant, lust-filled groan, Carl’s firm, wet tongue taking the edge off some of the nervousness and putting the heat back in Ron’s chest.

“You could probably add another finger now, Carl,” Ron breathed out after a moment of enjoying Carl’s lips wrapped around him.

Carl pulled off him again, caught his breath, and whispered, “More lube, too?”

“Yeah, sure, more lube,” Ron said back, his chest taking advantage of the chance to even its movements.

Carl moved swifter with the lube this time, quickly scooping another glob of it on his finger after he had slowly removed it from Ron’s ass. Ron stared up at the fading sky while he patiently waited for Carl to spread it over his fingers.

“Okay,” Carl said when he was ready, to let Ron know as he slowly eased the finger back in, along with a second. Ron took in a deep breath while Carl pushed carefully inside of him.

Hand and knees on the ground, Carl decided to crawl forward until he was close to being over Ron’s face. He let out a breath of concentration while his fingering became more exploratory, his long, slender fingers gently scraping Ron’s walls.

Ron shifted his hips and brought the back of his hand up to rest on his forehead while he took a look at Carl. Carl’s brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed. Ron bit back a smile. It was endearing how seriously Carl was taking it--he was trying hard to make his movements smooth and even, and Ron could feel him slowly pushing deeper and deeper inside.

For the next few seconds there were just the awkward sounds of Ron’s breathing, his hand still on his forehead and his eyes glancing from Carl’s face to the dark sky above, and the noises of Carl’s slick fingers moving in and out. After the two exchanged a few glances and some small, uncomfortable grins, Carl asked, in a soft whisper, “Have you ever done this before?”

Lifting the hand on his head in a slight shrug, Ron responded, “I mean, just messin’ around on my own and stuff.” Looking back to Carl with a quirk of his lips in embarrassment, he added, “Is that disgusting?”

Carl’s eyes were wide and sincere when he shook his head and said back, “No.” Ron chuckled uncomfortably and Carl’s mouth turned up into a shy smile. Barely a second later, after a soft thrust of Carl’s hand and a stronger curl of the fingers, Ron gave out a small moan and crooked back his head.

“Am I getting it?” Carl asked, eyes locked tight on the look that was passing over Ron’s face.

Ron nodded, pulling his face down toward Carl’s again. “Yeah, if you just go a little further,” Ron suggested, shifting again against Carl’s fingers, his chest moving harder.

Encouraged, Carl nodded back and started pushing his hand more deliberately and tried to repeat the turn of his fingers deep inside. It was working; the arch of Ron’s eyebrows and the sighs that started coming from his mouth were unmistakably signs that he was starting to enjoy himself. Carl was flustered to notice that his own pants were getting tighter just from watching Ron. He rebalanced himself on his knees.

For a second Carl was lost seeing the effect he was having on Ron, but he was brought back when Ron said, “We should probably do one more finger,” in between breaths.

Carl nodded seriously and shifted again to get a proper angle. With his hand stopped for a second just barely inside of Ron, he paused again to ask, “Now? Ready?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Ron said quickly, eyes right on Carl’s.

Carl pushed in, carefully wedging in his third finger next to the others, and then tried to get back to the technique he’d been using before. 

Carl was transfixed watching how Ron’s chest was moving up and down, deeply and steadily. Ron slowly brought his hand down from his forehead. After a few seconds, though, it seemed like maybe Carl wasn’t getting it anymore, or maybe Ron was just getting used to the feeling, because apart from his breathing, his face had stopped contorting and he seemed more calm.

Carl was just about to stop and ask if Ron needed something more, but instead Ron sat up onto his elbows and looked into Carl’s face with a smile. “Okay, I think I’m ready,” he said with relief in his eyes. But Carl still looked hesitant, so Ron backpedaled and asked, “Are you ready? Do-do you still want to--?”

Carl collected himself and nodded quickly, saying, “Yeah,” while he carefully pulled out his fingers, Ron involuntarily moving his hips in response. 

“You sure?” Ron said, face flushed. “’Cause we don’t have to, you know, we could…”

Carl shook his head fast and said, “No. I still want to.” He let the worry slip away from his face and shoulders and smiled big at Ron’s brown eyes, now the concerned ones. Carl put his left hand on Ron’s waist and leaned in for a kiss.

Ron closed his eyes and tongued slow into Carl’s mouth, elbows still resting on the grass on either side of him. Carl broke the kiss soon and sat back up, this time kneeling into position between Ron’s legs.

Ron followed him into a sitting position and then pointed to the bottle on the ground. “Here, pass me the lube,” he said, and Carl quickly turned to find it from where he’d last tossed it.

When he put it in Ron’s hand, Ron leaned in closer.

With a sly smile on his face and his nose just inches from Carl’s, Ron reached for Carl’s belt. Carl met the gaze back even though his cheeks were heating up and his heart was thudding under his shirt. But his lips had to quirk up in a smile when Ron kept his eyes on him the entire time he undid Carl’s belt, undid Carl’s button, undid the zipper. 

Ron leaned back in order to get the bottle of lube open again, so Carl looked down and helped to shift off his boxers and jeans. Carl was already half-hard, and he knew his face was probably red, but the sun had gone down all the way by now, and he was grateful to be covered by the dark. After Ron had smeared a liberal amount of lube onto his hand, he dropped the bottle aside and looked up at Carl.

Carl gasped when Ron reached his hand between them to grab Carl’s cock. Since Ron was really the only person Carl’d ever been with, he still couldn’t control his reaction whenever he was first touched, and Ron still broke into a grin at it every time.

But Carl swallowed hard and tried to collect himself while Ron stroked him up and down, lathering him with the lube.

Finally they were almost there, and Ron asked, one last time, “Ready?” He had let go of Carl’s dick and was just staring at Carl’s face. Carl nodded with flushed cheeks and whispered, “Yeah.”

Ron leaned back onto the ground, onto his elbows first, like before, but as Carl shifted and followed him low to the ground, he let himself drop all the way. Carl’s hands propped him up on either side of Ron, but he kept shifting again and again like he couldn’t figure out where he was supposed to be. Ron watched him patiently, again trying to contain his excitement, and then Carl finally seemed satisfied because he grabbed his dick and lined it up with Ron’s entrance. 

“Okay. Ready?” Carl whispered, hand on himself, eyes back on Ron. 

“Ready,” Ron said with a quick nod. He felt the urge to reach up and touch Carl, but he decided to keep back, and instead watched Carl intently watching him. “Okay…” Carl said again, and then he was pushing in.

Carl was going painstakingly slowly, his face all concentration as he didn’t let go of himself while he was sliding in. 

Ron honestly wouldn’t have minded it a little faster, a little rougher, but he found the anxious, careful look on Carl’s lips way too cute to say anything. And he knew that Carl needed to know there was no way he was hurting him.

So he kept his mouth shut, kept shifting his hips to help Carl find the right angle, gazing up at the intense look of effort now on Carl’s face. 

After a couple of seconds, Carl’s left hand on the ground had almost started quaking with strain. About halfway in, he grunted and then asked through heavy breaths, “Is that okay, Ron? Are you good?” His lips were pursing and unpursing while he brought his other hand to rest on the grass beside Ron.

Ron took that moment to reach his hand up after all, putting it on Carl’s neck, his fingers getting lost under the brown of Carl’s dangling hair. “Yeah, it’s fine, I’m good,” he said. Carl shifted again. “You could keep going,” Ron added. 

A choppy nod and some hard breaths were the only answer Ron got, and then Carl pushed gently forward again. When Carl paused for another time he let his head slowly drop over Ron’s right shoulder. Ron still kept his hand around Carl, moving it down over the fabric of his flannel button-down.

Carl thrust forward just a bit more, and Ron could feel him deep inside. He rolled his hips just the slightest bit, getting Carl into a better position inside him. He didn’t really feel any discomfort at all yet, which surprised him. 

Carl’s breaths tingled on his ear when Carl whispered, “Still good? Could I move now?”

“Yeah, go ahead, Carl,” Ron whispered back, and tried to meet him with his own movement when Carl pulled back and pushed in again. 

They found an awkward kind of rhythm, lots of pauses and adjusting, but soon they were sort of moving together. Between their soft panting, Ron decided to reach down and grip his own cock. Carl was getting closer to hitting the right place, but he still wasn’t quite there, so Ron slowly started stroking himself.

Ron groaned a bit when suddenly Carl grazed him near that sensitive spot that he’d never quite been able to find in the dark of his bedroom alone. 

“Right there? Is that it?” Carl whispered to him, pushing against the grass with his hands.

“Uh…” Ron breathed, trying to find the words in his head, “A little to your right and, up more.” 

“Okay.” And Carl did his best to readjust and start hitting the new place.

Ron stroked his hand over the soft fabric on Carl’s shoulder. “How is it for you, Carl? Is it good?” he asked.

Carl took in a sharp breath, and then he hissed out, “Yess…” The force of his whisper ruffled the hair by Ron’s ear. Ron’s mouth twisted into a smile from where he was looking up at the sky. The overwhelming sense of pleasure was obvious in Carl’s voice, and Ron honestly didn’t even really care how it was for himself as long as Carl was enjoying it. 

“Good…” he chuckled, finally putting it together that all of Carl’s straining was probably him trying to prolong the experience for Ron’s sake.

Ron gripped tighter to Carl’s plaid shirt and started jerking himself in earnest, two strokes at a time to one of Carl’s thrusts. The sky was dark and starry above, and Ron turned his head against Carl’s, closed his eyes and let himself relish being able to smell Carl’s hair from this close and feel Carl’s cheek brush against his.

In basically no time at all a sheen of sweat had developed on his face and he was almost on the edge. Gripping Carl’s collar and jacking himself harder, Ron cut into the silence and whispered, “I’m gonna--I'm gonna come, Carl…” 

Carl lifted himself with a panting breath to look at Ron’s face, his own a steady red from exertion. With the tight pressure from one of Carl’s thrusts and a squeeze of the hand, Ron was coming. 

He let out a loud exhale and a moan while he came underneath Carl. Carl stilled his movements, watched Ron below him and breathed heavy through his chest. Another second and Ron’s eyebrows came unscrunched and his eyes opened. 

While Ron caught his breath, Carl asked, “You finished--should I pull out?” 

“No, come inside me, Carl,” Ron whispered urgently, moving his hand to the back of Carl’s head. “Come inside me.” He looked at Carl with an imploring expression and pushed gently against his head, trying to keep him there.

Carl looked down at him for a second with wide eyes and an open mouth like he might be about to say something. But then a hard thrust shook Ron, and Carl’s eyes had squeezed shut. Ron sighed, and closed his own eyes as Carl started moving into him more forcefully than before, seemingly letting go of his control. But when Carl went to lean his head into Ron’s shoulder again, Ron took his face with both hands and brought it over his own.

Ron watched Carl’s heavy eyes open and close, he could taste the breath coming from Carl’s panting lips. Just a couple times, Carl would groan and his head would tilt downward, his creased forehead brushing over Ron’s nose, but each time Ron nudged it back upwards and looked into Carl’s eyes again.

After just four or five thrusts, a whine left Carl’s clenched throat, and he released hard into Ron. Ron stared at the intense look on Carl’s face, all of his muscles pulled tight together. Deep inside Ron, Carl was still shuddering and shaking, as if he had never come before.

Ron found his hands shifting themselves over Carl’s neck and down his shoulders and back up again, and finally Carl started to relax, huffing out breaths and lifting himself just barely over Ron’s chest. For a second, Ron couldn’t stop. He moved his hands up and down Carl’s arms, he brushed a thumb up to Carl’s cheek, admired Carl’s heavy, blinking eyes. Carl started to crawl down away from Ron’s head, and eventually Ron dropped his hands. 

Ron gave out a grunt of discomfort when Carl quickly slipped out of him. Carl instantly looked back up at Ron and whispered, “Shit, sorry. You okay?” His eyes were wide, but Ron was already grinning again. Ron nodded and said, “Yeah, it’s fine.” Carl sighed with relief and crawled off Ron a bit more with a soft, “Okay,” and then he was straightening up and putting himself back in his jeans.

Ron reluctantly sat up with a sigh, and when Carl moved to pass his boxers and pants back to him, he figured he should probably put them on again. 

A couple minutes passed while they redressed and re-buttoned themselves, some of the awkward tension returning. But they were both still breathing hard and couldn’t help throwing the occasional smile and grin at each other. Carl swept up his hat from off to the side and then sat down on the grass, while there was the zip of Ron finally having put himself together again.

Ron looked at Carl, who was looking down at the grass, and his smile dropped a bit. He asked, “Are you leaving?” 

Carl sighed and looked back up at him and nodded. “Yeah, I should probably go back and check on my dad and Judith.”

Ron nodded and looked down at his lap. He had stopped hiding his disappointment whenever Carl had to leave so soon after one of their times together.

“But that was amazing,” Carl breathed out honestly. He was leaning closer to Ron again and Ron looked back up at him, his smile returning. “Yeah? Would you do it again?” he asked, looking at Carl’s contented face in the dark.

“Definitely,” Carl said. He crawled forward on one hand to reach enough to be able to kiss Ron. Ron met Carl’s mouth happily, bringing his hand up to Carl’s neck.

They kissed for a few moments, but it still felt too soon when Carl stepped away with a sigh. He put a hand on Ron’s shoulder and said softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow, all right, man?”

Ron nodded and said, “Yeah,” watching Carl stand up to go. Before he turned around to leave, Carl said, “Good night.” 

Ron twisted to wave back at him, said “Good night,” and watched Carl walk off into the darkness of Alexandria.

Ron sighed and turned back to stare at the grass one last time. Replaying the last twenty minutes in his head, he suddenly beamed into the dark. Finally, still grinning, he collected the bottle of lube that had been dropped on the grass, slipped it into the front pocket of his jeans, and stood up to head back to his own house for the night.


End file.
